


Galentine's day

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Donna and Jody help you enjoy a day off.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Donna Hanscum & Reader, Donna Hanscum / Reader, donna hanscum x reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 1





	Galentine's day

“So how’s (Y/N) doing?” Donna asked as she returned from the bar with the drinks. You’d stepped outside to take a call while Jody kept the table.  
“(Y/N)’s doing ok. Can’t be easy with what's happening to Sam and Dean. But (Y/N) is a tough cookie.” Jody said. She watched you talk for a moment and gesture as if you’d been told something irritating.

It had taken a little while for Donna to convince her to leave the girls at home and come out for a drink. It took even longer to convince you to come out to meet them. You’d been reluctant but Jody had insisted and eventually you met them at a bar half way between the bunker and Jody’s. They’d promised to help with a hunt that you’d picked up on, the next day.

She took a sip from her drink and glanced your way as you hurried back to the table. “So what’re we doing?” You asked. Jody glanced at Donna who grinned.  
“What are we doing? Celebrating Galentine's day is what we’re doing!” Donna said cheerfully. Someone hurried over with menus as Donna pulled out some gifts in shiny pink paper and garishly pink ribbon.   
“What… is Galentine’s day?” You asked and Donna shook her head at the two of you. She urged you both to open your gifts as you asked. Jody had a neat little compas that could clip onto a backpack or your clothes. She showed Jody the built in tracker for emergencies and accidentally set off the blaring alarm. Your gift was a taser to clip onto your keys.  
“What's Galentine's Day? Oh, it's only the best day of the year." Donna said cheerfully. She grinned at you as you thanked her for the gift.  
“We didn’t get you anything Donna.” Jody pointed out the waiter's game back to take your food orders.

“Oh that’s fine! I’m just glad we get to spend an evening not worrying about anything, having some nice food! Having a great time!” Donna said cheerfully. You smiled and agreed.


End file.
